To The Moon and Back
by alex-lauren
Summary: A collaboration with TheIrishShipperholic; a story of Steve/Danny & Catherine/Rachel, and how they raise Gracie. Hilarity ensued! Slash also.
1. Chapter 1

The morning sun shone through the window of Steve's bedroom. He and Danny were cuddled together, sound asleep. Danny's head was resting on Steve's bare chest while his hands wrapped around Steve's toned stomach and Steve's head was nuzzled close to Danny's.  
The alarm went off just then, like it usually did at 5 am, which always annoyed Danny. He groaned and put his hands over his ears while Steve got up right away and switched it off before leaving Danny half-asleep in bed.

"Why do you have to get up at 5 every single morning?" Danny said and threw his head onto the pillow.

"Because it's morning and there are lots of things to do," Steve replied as he put on shorts and a T-shirt that were on the floor.

"But it's Saturday!" Danny said with his eyes closed.

"But Gracie is coming over to see us today and we have to get ready," Steve reminded him.

"Steven, it's five o'clock in the morning and she isn't coming over until eleven o'clock," Danny told him.

"I'm just excited," Steve replied from behind the bathroom door.

Danny opened his eyes and turned on his side to face Steve when he finally opened the bathroom door and came out. He bent his arm and put his hand on his head. He grinned at Steve. He loved how caring and kind Steve was towards Grace. Ever since he had met Steve at 5-0, Steve was always considerate when it came to Grace and her needs, wants, dreams, etc. Now that they were a couple, Steve made sure that Grace was the most important part of their life together.

"Come back over here," Danny said and prompted Steve over to the bed.

Steve hesitated for a bit before giving in. He reclined across from his partner as they lay side by side, their faces inches apart. Danny leaned forward and gently kissed Steve on the lips, a tender but passionate kiss. He pulled away and smiled at Steve.

"What was that for?" Steve asked softly.

"No reason," Danny replied with a cheeky smile. They stared at each other for a while before Steve took a deep breath and once again got back out of bed.

"And he's up again." He lifted himself up and rested his back on the head of the bed frame.

"I'm going to go for a swim in the ocean. You should come too," Steve suggested. He went across the room and sat down to put his shoes on.

Before Danny could reply, Steve answered for him, "Yes, I know. You only swim for survival."

"That's right," Danny beamed.

"Well, how are you going to survive without me while I'm gone?" Steve said and tilted his head.

Danny widened his eyes and smiled. "Wow, that was lame, Steve."

Steve grinned. "Yeah, but it worked, didn't it?"

Danny sighed and slowly got out of bed. Steve snickered and headed out of the bedroom.

The sky had a beautiful pink tone as the sun continued to rise. Because it was so early for a Saturday, there was no one in sight, just Steve and Danny. Steve jumped straight into the ocean, not minding the coolness of the water; it was exhilarating for him. He dived in head-first before emerging back out and running his hands through his wet hair.  
Danny slowly entered the water with his arms by his sides. Steve watched him as he entered the ocean step by step. He could see the annoyance on Danny's face as he got deeper into the water. Steve splashed him to loosen him up.

"Jesus Christ," Danny griped and realigned his wet hair.

Steve smiled. Danny still stood in the water with his arms crossed over his chest. He shook his head at Steve but couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"So what happens now?"

"We swim, we do laps," Steve said and got straight to it.

Danny sighed and followed Steve's example. They both swam up and back through the ocean's waves for a fair while and then stopped near the shore. They were both huffing and puffing. Steve made sure he pushed himself to the limit every morning and he wasn't going to make it easy just because of Danny.

Danny put his hands on his hips and composed his breath. "And you actually do this every morning?"

"Yeah, of course," Steve said proudly. Steve treaded over to Danny; they stood next to each other with their knees immersed in the water. Steve wrapped his hands around Danny's waist and put their hips together.

"Thanks for coming with me." He said that sincerely, because he knew that he and Danny were quite different but he loved how each of them both made the effort to involve each other in every part of their lives.

"No, thank you," Danny said sarcastically, still out of breath.

Steve grinned and kissed Danny on the mouth. Both of their lips tasted like salt from the water, which Steve enjoyed. Danny put his hands up to the back of Steve's head and lightly pushed it towards him to make the kiss even harder. Their tongues moved slowly as their lips smacked together. Danny could feel the water from his hair slide down his face and onto his neck.  
Steve moved down and kissed Danny under his chin and down the side of his neck, tasting the salt water from the ocean. Danny thrust his head back and moaned; Steve knew all the right places to please him. Danny rubbed his hand down Steve's neck and back before resting them on Steve's ass. Steve stopped kissing Danny's neck and let out a soft groan. Danny moved his groin closer to Steve's, the impact of the water both made them groan as their dicks throbbed in unison. Steve moved his head back up to Danny's and kissed him again with lots of passion. Steve finally pulled away, their foreheads still touching.

"Shall we continue this at home?" Steve asked. His breaths were uneven and ragged pants as he waited for Danny's answer.

Danny smiled and then sighed. "As much as I want to, and you don't know how much I want to, but I want to save all my energy to be with Gracie today and you, you will take it all out of me," he replies.

Steve kissed Danny hard again before pulling away. "Come on then, let's go back and I'll cook breakfast," Steve suggested.

"You'll cook breakfast?" Danny asked and pulled away, leaving only his hands on Steve's hips.

"Yeah, I'm a great cook," Steve replied.

Danny laughed and started to walk back to the sand. Steve remained in the water and put his hands in the air as a victory sign.

**TheIrishShipperholic's piece about Catherine/Rachel (or Catchel if you like), will be up soon :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy, I'm going to be late to Danno's!" Rachel Evans heard distinctively from the other side of the closed bedroom door and she shot up in the bed she and Catherine Rollins had been sharing for the last few months, swearing softly to herself when she looked down and noticed that she was still in her nightgown.

"Gracie, I'll be right out, okay?" she called out softly, waiting for her daughter's retreating footsteps and breathing a sigh of relief when they finally came. Then she turned on her side to face Catherine as she began to stir, her slim arms stretching above her head of dark hair.

**_A taste of what's to come from TheIrishShipperholic !_**


End file.
